


an apple a day (keeps the doctor away)

by romvnxvas



Series: godkillers. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas
Summary: venus is sick...in a way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Venus/Bastila
Series: godkillers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001343
Kudos: 2





	an apple a day (keeps the doctor away)

Bastila couldn't hear the steps approaching her office, not with how much she seemed focused on the papers in front of her. The door banging open, though, certainly took her attention.

"Doc, I need urgent help!" Bastila didn't had time to turn her chair, only to get up halfway, gripping the armrests.

She sat back down after taking a look at the girl that sprawled on her desk, a hand on her forehead, and the blonde's face went from worried to exhausted deadpan.

"Venus, you can't barge in here like that." Bastila sighed, resting back on the rolling chair. The brunnete sprawled atop the wooden desk whinnied, body turning languidly to face the doctor.

"But Bas, I do need help!" She kicked her legs, sliding on the wood to sit atop it, booted feet hooking on the armrests of the chair and rolling the blonde woman closer. She pouted. "I'm going touch-starved."

Bastila rolled her eyes, a small, fond smile tugging her lips against her best efforts. Her hands circled the legs resting on each side of her. "I'm working."

Venus scoffed. "It's three hours past your turn. If you were really working, you'd be with the patients." The pout turned into a small, smug smile. A booted toe poked at Bastila's side, making the woman laugh a bit and squirm away.

"Stop. You're going to stain my coat." A hand caught the feet, pushing a bit more forcefully than expected; Venus seized the opportunity to slide down the desk and atop the blonde's lap, smug smirk firm on her face. Bastila rolled her eyes (again) at the antics. "How predictable."

Venus shrugged, hands moving from the white-clad coat to the blonde's neck. The kiss that followed was slow, gentle and long enough to distract Bastila from the moving fingers framing her neck; fingers that zapped and popped blue and white, little shockwaves running down the doctor's spine.

Bastila shuddered, breaking the kiss to glare at the brunnete. "That's low, Venus."

Venus smirked fully and wide, sliding down once more – this time to the tiles beneath the wooden desk, hands grasping Bastila's legs much as the same as the blonde did earlier.

"You like it when I go low."


End file.
